


Requited Love

by SohZodiac



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SohZodiac/pseuds/SohZodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitachiin Hikaru is helplessly in love with his brother... and he's disgusted by it. What will happen when Kaoru finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first attempt ever at writing this kinda thing. I ship these two so hard, but if you don't like the pairing, instead of leaving nasty comments, just don't read it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> There may or may not be a second chapter- I left the ending to possibly allow it. I marked it as multiple chapters for now; I can always change it later.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF SELF HARM

He gripped the blood-stained blade tight as he stood shaking in front of the bathroom mirror in nothing but his underwear. He stared at the image of his tear-stained face, only to see his longing reflected in his red puffy eyes. The sight disgusted him. He wanted to shout his inner turmoil, to scream until he was raw and numb, to let his cries flow as freely as the blood running down his leg from the freshest slice across his thigh. He felt disgusting, deranged even; not even the stinging of the razor-sharp knife against his skin was enough to assuage his mental anguish, or his guilt. Not today. Not after what happened.  
He brought the knife back to his thigh. He dragged it across the already scarred skin, applying more pressure as he went, cutting deeper than he had ever before. As the pain coursed through his leg, he grimaced and closed his eyes- a bad idea, it turns out, because he clearly saw Kaoru's face glaring at him with a mixture of anger and disgust. That face was etched in his retinas as clearly as his words echoed in his head. "YOU'RE SICK, HIKARU!" he had shouted. "YOU'RE MY BROTHER, MY TWIN!" And then his beloved Kaoru had run from him, avoided him the rest of the day, and finally had chosen to sleep in a separate room. Not that Hikaru could blame him if he were honest with himself. He shouldn't have these feelings toward his brother; the debauchery at the Host Club should just be an act, just like everyone thinks it is.  
Still, Hikaru could not help his longing. He sharply jabbed his 3-inch knife deep into his leg, hoping to cause enough pain that he would go completely numb.  
\---  
Kaoru looked at his clock. _3:27 AM,_ he thought. _Why am I still awake?_  He turned into his back to stare at the ceiling of one of the guest bedrooms with burning eyes. He felt empty, hollow even, without his brother next to him to keep him safe and warm at night. A lump formed in his throat as he recalled the day's events.  
Hikaru had exuded a mixture of rage and dejection ever since the car ride home from school. He had a habit of being in a foul mood sometimes for no reason, so Kaoru hadn't thought much of it, until dinner that is. Kaoru had been talking about his new boyfriend that he had met at school. Things were getting serious between them- they had shared their first kiss today and were making plans to meet each others' families. In the middle of Kaoru's sentence about maybe having them over for dinner, Hikaru had stood up, slamming both hands on the table. He was hanging his head and his whole body trembled, making the table shake slightly. As a single tear dripped from his face, he hurriedly turned and left the dining room without a word.   
_I shouldn't have followed him_ , Kaoru thought. But then, there was no way to fix it now. He did follow him into their bedroom, a door which Hikaru had slammed only moments before, where he found his twin standing just far enough inside to be out of the way of the door, shaking and taking ragged, trembling breaths.   
"Hikaru..." he said gently. His brother turned to him, and Kaoru could see tear tracks running down his cheeks. "Hika, you act like this whenever I mention Daisuke." His brother's jaw clenched at the name. "Why?"  
"Idiot..." Hikaru mumbled under his shaky breath. A confused expression crossed the younger twin's face. Hikaru took a deep breath. "It's because I love you," he finished.  
Kaoru lifted his hand to cup his brother's cheek. "I love you too Hika. You're my brother."  
Hikaru slapped Kaoru's hand away before looking straight into his brother's eyes. "That's not what I mean, Kao. I love you more than that- more than a brother should."  
An expression of surprise mixed with slight anger- mostly because his brother, who's never hidden anything from him, hid this- crossed his face. Kaoru's hands turned to fists at his side, and his own voice was shaking when he said "We're sick, Hika. You're my brother... We're twins." It was probably louder than he meant it, because he was having trouble maintaining his control at the moment. He turned and left the room without giving Hikaru a chance to respond, and went to lie on the guest bed, where he stayed, silent and contemplative.   
He turned back to the clock. 3:29. Time was moving so slowly as he mentally abused himself, not just because of his ill advised, but apparently requited, love for his brother but also for how much he had probably hurt him.   
Deciding to check on Hikaru, he rose from the bed and stretched. There was a nervousness in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it and walked slowly to the room he and Hikaru usually shared.  
He knocked on the ornate door, but heard only silence in response. Opening the door and looking around, he called out Hikaru's name in a small voice. Again, no response. He walked into their shared room, and as he sat on the bed, he heard the bath begin to run. He popped off the bed and almost tripped over his own feet with the speed at which he traversed the room. "Hika, can we talk?" Kaoru asked as he knocked.   
\---  
Hikaru heard a knock on the door of the bathroom almost immediately after he'd turned the bath on to wash away the blood. "Hika, can we talk?" came his brother's voice. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to talk with his twin. Half of him wanted Kaoru to see him like this- weak and vulnerable. The other more reasonable half knew that it would be a mistake, so he called back "I'm not ready yet, Kaoru" in a shaky voice.  
"Well, too bad, because I'm coming in anyway," said Kaoru, and the bathroom door started to open. Hikaru panicked. He tried to open the back of the toilet to stash the blade, but was not quick enough. And so Kaoru walked in on him sitting on the lid of the toilet seat in nothing but his briefs, holding a sharp smooth knife, one from the kitchens, in his right hand.  
The younger twin stood in shock for a moment before his eyes began welling with tears. "Hika..." he choked out before a few tears fell. He quickly wiped them away with his hand. He moved toward the elder and put a hand on his right shoulder. Hikaru stiffened at the contact, but soon relaxed. He was still trembling from both his mental agony and his physical pain. "Why, Hikaru?" asked his brother.  
Hikaru's jaw clenched and his hand tightened around the blade. Kaoru grabbed it before he could hurt himself again. "Because I'm sick," Hikaru said in almost a whisper. He turned his tear dampened face up to look at Kaoru, who instantly regretting saying what he had earlier. Hikaru's voice rose to a shout as he continued. "I'm DISGUSTING, I'M DERANGED, I'M REPULSIVE FOR FEELING THIS WAY!" His voice cracked on his next sentence. "The physical pa-pain," he hung his head, "washes away the inner hate."  
"Oh, Hikaru," Kaoru breathed, a lump forming in his throat. He grabbed a clean washcloth from the sink next to him, dampened it with warm water from the tap, and knelt before his brother. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said as he gently pressed the washcloth to Hikaru's bloody leg and wiped away the blood, revealing wounds of many different ages, telling Kaoru that he'd been hiding these feelings and letting them eat away at him for quite a long time. Hikaru winced when Kaoru kissed the scars. "Let's get in the bath, ok?" Kaoru said, his voice gentle.   
\---  
The twins bathing together was nothing new; they had done it since they were children and just never saw a reason to stop. As Kaoru held his now-calm brother against his chest and stroked his auburn hair, he basked in the soothing comfort of the closeness, something only Hikaru could ever give him. They sat there in silence, naked bodies entangled together, as the water cooled from steaming to comfortably lukewarm. Kaoru eventually broke the comfortable silence. "Hikaru," he almost purred.   
"Hmmm?" was the response.  
"Those things you said... I don't think you're any of them." He spoke slowly, not wanting to trip over his words.  
"Y-you don't?" Hikaru asked incredulously as he craned his neck to look toward his twin.  
Kaoru softly smiled in response before twisting his head down and to the side to capture his brother's lips in his own. His mouth moved slowly against the elder's, who, after a brief moment of surprise, enthusiastically returned the kiss. Without breaking away, Hikaru shifted so that he was over top of Kaoru, allowing both of their necks a break from the contortion. Their lips started moving against each other's more ferociously, sinking deeper into the kiss as Kaoru moaned at his longing finally being realized. Hikaru took the brief parting of Kaoru's lips as an invitation for his tongue to explore the inside of his brother's mouth. When Kaoru broke away for hair, Hikaru began to trail kisses and nibbles across his jawline around to his ear. He licked behind Kaoru's ear, making him gasp. As Hikaru trailed more kisses down his neck, Kaoru rolled his head back and moaned out Hikaru's name. Hikaru took his hand from where it had been on top of the tub and brought it down to cup his twin's growing erection. He swirled his finger around the tip, then dragged his hand down to play with and squeeze at his balls.   
"Ahhh-ahhhhhh" Kaoru gasped as Hikaru fondled his groin, and his hand began to explore lower until it found what it was looking for. Kaoru's moans became louder as his elder brother fingered his ass, and he yelped in surprise and a tinge of pain when Hikaru slipped a finger inside. Hikaru quickly silenced him with a deep and passionate kiss. Kaoru brought his hands up from his sides and locked them around Hikaru's neck, keeping his brother locked in a kiss while Hikaru inserted another finger into his slowly relaxing entrance. Hikaru broke of the kiss and removed his fingers, earning a whine of protest from the youngest Hitachiin. "Let's move this to the bed, shall we?" Hikaru asked seductively, pecking at Kaoru's lips.  
They both climbed out the tub and hurried toward their bed, not bothering to dry off in their haste. Hikaru all but threw Kaoru on the bed, devouring his mouth with a ferocity that can only be described as ravenous. With one hand planted firmly by Kaoru's ear, without breaking the hungry kiss, Hikaru reached the other down to stroke his brother's hard cock, grinding his own into Kaoru's leg. Kaoru writhed under his brother's touch and let out a low guttural noise, nearly a growl. It was so raw and primal that Hikaru could not help but become even more aroused. He pulled away from Kaoru's delicious lips, earning a sigh of protest. It quickly turned into a high pitched moan as Hikaru started swirling his talented tongue around the sensitive bud on his chest. He rolled the other nipple between his thumb and index finger, and Kaoru clenched the sheets, trying not to cry out. Hikaru began kissing lower, lower, lower until he arrived at his brother's dick. He swirled his tongue around the moist pink head, then quickly slipped it under his foreskin to lap at the sensitive spots underneath. He stopped to moisten three of the fingers on his right hand with saliva, but then continued his ministrations to Kaoru's cock whilst looking for his hole, licking up and down the shaft and gently scraping his teeth across the head, making his other half shudder beneath him.  
Hikaru took Kaoru into his mouth as he slowly inserted a finger into his ass. He ran his tongue slowly up and down his shaft as he sucked his brother's head. "Oh god, Hika..." Kaoru moaned out as Hikaru's finger was joined by another. Hikaru started bobbing his head on Kaoru's rather large cock as he sucked, and Kaoru arched his back and screamed obscenities out of sheer pleasure. Hikaru would smirk if not for the dick in his mouth, so he began to hum instead, the new vibrations profoundly affecting Kaoru, who bucked his hips, sending his cock further down his big brother's throat. Surprisingly, Hikaru seemed unaffected, and he continued as if nothing happened, also inserting the third dampened finger, and beginning to pump all 3 in and out of Kaoru. The younger boy winced in pain at first, but it quickly turned to pleasure as Hikaru found that ever important bundle of nerves deep inside him. "Fuck! Hikaru, there!" he cried, and Hikaru was ever happy to oblige, hitting his prostate with each thrust.   
When Hikaru felt as though his brother was prepared enough, he released his throbbing erection from his mouth and slid his fingers out, earning a whine from Kaoru. He reached over to use a bottle of lotion they kept on the bedside table, and squirted some onto his hand. He covered the head of his own pulsing cock with his foreskin and slicked it up with the bit of lotion. "This is gonna hurt a bit; are you ready, Kao?"  
Kaoru nodded in response and Hikaru pushed himself slowly into the tight entrance until he was fully sheathed. Feeling Kaoru's muscles clenching and unclenching around him was spectacular. This, he decided, was bliss. There was no other word to describe the intense pleasure he felt filling his brother up.  
"Hika..." came Kaoru's voice, snapping him out of his reverie. "Please... fuck me, Hika."  
"With pleasure," he pulled himself nearly all the way out, "my darling Kaoru," and thrust himself back in, hitting his prostate and making him scream his name unto the heavens. Slowly at first, Hikaru kept pulling mostly out, and slamming back in. Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him down so their lips crashed together. He forcefully shoved his tongue inside Hikaru's open mouth, but was met with resistance. Kaoru's and Hikaru's tongues battled for dominance, Hikaru eventually winning, and speeding up his thrusts as a result. Kaoru removed his arms from around his neck and slid them underneath Hikaru's in order to grip his back. He wrapped his legs around Hikaru's waist, and Hikaru's thrusts got quicker. Kaoru was close to cumming, and Hikaru's erratic thrusts and breathing told him his twin wasn't far behind. After a few more quick thrusts, Kaoru dug his fingernails into Hikaru's back and squeezed his legs harder around his waist and screamed ""OH FUCK HIKARUUUU" as the sticky white cum erupted from the tip of his cock all over both their stomachs.  
Hikaru kept going for several seconds after Kaoru had finished, keeping him in absolute orgasmic heaven. Kaoru saw stars in front of his eyes as he felt someone release into him for the first time. Knowing that it was his brother made him feel a slight bit guilty, but safe nonetheless.   
Hikaru slid out of Kaoru, letting his cum trail out of his behind onto the sheets. _Let the maids worry about it,_ he thought to himself as Hikaru made his way to the bathroom. He returned in seconds with a towel and wiped Kaoru's semen off both of them. He lay down on the bed to cuddle with his brother. He kissed Kaoru's cheek. When he reached over to his bedside table to turn off the light, he looked back at Kaoru over his shoulder and said "you know, next time I'll have to punish you for pulling me in to such debauchery."


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru saw Daisuke run through the courtyard, tears streaming down his cheeks. A smile flitted briefly across his lips. His brother had done it. He had broken it off. Good.

\-----------------------

Kaoru whimpered from the force of the blow, tears threatening to escape his eyes but he did not allow them to fall. Hikaru had told him that he would be punished, and it was in the most delightful way.

\------------------------

_THWACK!_

He heard the belt woosh through the air before it landed on his brother's naked body with a resounding crack. Satisfied with the pink mark already appearing amid the six others, he took a moment to step back and admire the artwork in front of him.

He had seen Kaoru naked many times before, but this... Hikaru had worked to make this perfect. 

Kaoru lay spread eagle on the bed they shared, hands tethered to the slats in the headboard by black rope tied in very intricate knots. His legs were kept apart by a spreader bar, immobilizing him but leaving easy access for Hikaru to have his way should he want it. Around Kaoru's thick erection, already dripping with precum, was a black ring, restricting his orgasm until such a time as Hikaru allowed him to have it. A spider gag with a large ring kept his mouth open and ready and all times, and a tie taking the place of a blindfold was wrapped around his eyes. He looked absolutely delectable, entirely at Hikaru's mercy.

Hikaru released the belt from his grasp and climbed on the bed, straddling his brother's hips, teasing his cock with his ass. He stretched his fingers and in one swift motion, clawed at Kaoru's chest, leaving angry red marks in his wake. Kaoru screamed in both pain and pleasure past the gag, but the safety signal was not to be seen. He was enjoying this, the masochist! Hikaru leaned down and swept his tongue up one of the scratches, biting down hard at the top and sucking voraciously. Kaoru squirmed and let out a guttural moan. When Hikaru released the skin, he saw a large purple bruise where his lips had been just a moment ago. He smirked and leaned further forward to capture his twin's lips in his own in a very domineering kiss. He bit down on Kaoru's bottom lip, making his double groan slightly.

 

"Tonight," he whispered, "you are my bitch. Do you understand your place, whore? One nod for yes, one shake for no."

If possible, Kaoru got even harder, and eagerly gave one nod.

"Good little bitch." Hikaru shimmied his way up Kaoru's body until his knees rested above his brother's shoulders. He grabbed his cock and adjusted the position until the head was inside the ring of the spider gag. "Suck," he ordered. Kaoru wasted no time in creating suction around the head of his brother's penis and slipping his tongue under the foreskin to lap at the sensitive areas underneath. "Fuuuuuuuck, Kaoru, your mouth feels so good," he praised as he lost all control and began to thrust into it. It wasn't long before he felt that familiar coil in his abdomen. "I'm going to come in your mouth, and you better fucking swallow it all like a good little cum dumpster. Am I understood?" Kaoru grunted his understanding. "Good. Fuck, Kaoru, I'm coming!" he shouted as he felt his release. Kaoru's mouth and throat was working around his softening cock to get every last drop of cum down his throat.

When Kaoru was finished sucking down the cum and Hikaru retreated to straddling one of his legs, he half expected playtime to be over. Hikaru had gotten his release after all. That thought changed when Hikaru said, "god, you make me so hot. Why do you have to draw me in like this, you little slut?"

Hikaru stroked his already semi hard again cock languidly as he spoke, bringing himself to another full erection. He ground it up against Kaoru's though. Kaoru's breath hitched, not unnoticed by his brother. "Oh ho, surprised I'm ready again, you little cocksucker? Just one of the perks of being a very horny teenage boy with a delectable brother to ravage." And with that, he devoured Kaoru's cock inside his hot mouth.

While bobbing down the length of Kaoru's erection, his hands fumbled with the bottle of lube he had between Kaoru's stretched legs. He lubed up three fingers and shoved one into Kaoru's puckered ass without warning. Kaoru yelped at the invasion but otherwise did not protest. Besides, Hikaru's long fingers were very adept at finding precisely the spot they were looking for. He rammed into Kaoru's prostate over and over again, reducing Kaoru to a writhing mess, groaning through his gag with intense pleasure.

Hikaru stopped sucking him and added another finger, spreading the two apart so as to open him up in preparation for something much larger. He pumped two fingers in and out of his brother while Kaoru writhed underneath him, shrieking and moaning in ecstasy. Finally, he added a third finger, and when he no longer felt resistance, he pulled out, earning a whimper from his beloved twin.

He slathered lube on his bulging erection and lined up with Kaoru's tight ass. Without warning, he sheathed himself in that warm, tight body all the way to the hilt in one motion and immediately began thrusting.

Kaoru mumbled something past the gag. "Are you asking to cum, dear brother?" Hikaru asked in a taunting tone.

Kaoru nodded once. The signal for yes.

Hikaru seemed to pay no mind and continued his rhythmic pounding into Kaoru's ass. "You can cum when I say, and not a moment before."

He felt his second release coming on faster, and his thrusts became erratic. Finally, he undid the cock ring helping Kaoru from orgasming. "Only cum after I release inside you, do you understand?"

Kaoru nodded. Hikaru started stroking Kaoru's impossibly hard cock in time with his own thrusts. It wasn't long before Hikaru felt the ecstasy of release into his younger brother, and almost immediately, long ribbons of white shot out from Kaoru's erection, dripping down and covering Hikaru's hand in sticky semen.

Hikaru grabbed a towel from the side of the bed and put it under Kaoru before sliding out. He grabbed another towel and wiped his hand and both his and his brothers stomachs before reaching up to undo the blindfold and release the gag.

"Are you ok, my sweet?" he asked, peppering kisses along Kaoru's jawline.

"I'm... A little shaken to be honest. Being that powerless was definitely interesting, but..." he trailed off.

Hikaru could see that Kaoru was in distress. It happened sometimes after a scene, he knew. He quickly undid the spreader bar and untied the ropes. Climbing into bed next to Kaoru, he pulled his twin closer to him and ran one hand through his auburn hair. "Everything's ok now, Kao. It's over."


End file.
